


Eu lembro de nós

by chanyfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyfire/pseuds/chanyfire
Summary: Kyungsoo só queria andar de bicicleta sem rodinhas pela primeira vez pelas redondezas do seu bairro.O garoto só não estava esperando quase atropelar o gato do novo vizinho e acabar indo para na nova cafeteria do bairro e conhecer um viciado em clichês adolescentes.Kaisoo (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Eu lembro de nós

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é meu primeiro trabalho espero que gostem, comentem o que acharam e se puderem me sigam no twitter @CHENsasionaul  
> Obrigada ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

O cheiro do café rodeava suas narinas era um cheiro quente que preenchia o pulmão o fazendo espirar o ar esvaziado seu pulmão, aquele lugar cheirava às amanhã de domingo em sua antiga casa era o único dia da semana que ele podia tomar café com toda sua família.

A cafeteria não estava lotada deveria ter apenas 5 cliente no máximo, do lado de fora a chuva fria caia deixando o clima húmido e frio, o suspiro alto foi inaceitável, havia entrado ali apenas para não se molhar, ele odiava café, por mais que o cheiro do pó em contato com a água fervente o lembrava de sua infância ele odiava a substância amarga.

“Senhor ?” Ele virou se reparando com uma garota de seu tamanho provavelmente “O senhor quer uma toalha ?” um sorriso educado brotou nos lábios em forma de coração ele negou como a cabeça.

A moça sorriu de volta e foi para trás do balcão “ Então o senhor vai querer algo ?” a moça perguntou encarando a caixa registradora “ Sim quero um pedaço de torta de limão ” Kyungsoo respondeu vendo o menu que estava na parede “Nenhum bebida para acompanhar ?” o Do negou com a cabeça “Não obrigado” a voz saiu baixa a moça apenas acenou positivamente.

Após pegar a torta se dirigiu até a mesa no fundo do estabelecimento seus olhos foram até o cartaz que estava na parede

_15 anos fazendo nosso melhor para te servir melhor._

O sorriso apareceu nós lábios de Kyungsoo, ele se lembrava muito bem da inauguração daquela cafeteira na pequena cidade durante algum tempo sua mente viajou até aquela data quando tinha dez anos quanto pisou pela primeira vez naquele lugar.

_‘Era uma linda tarde de sábado ou deveria ser se seu joelho não estivesse sangrando com toda a certeza do mundo ele nunca mais iria andar de ‘bike, seu joelho estava ardendo maldita hora em que pediu para seu pai tirar as rodinhas de sua bicicleta, maldita hora em resolveu andar alguns quarteirões mais longe de sua casa e é claro maldita hora em que foi desviar daquele gato no meio da rua._

_Ele precisava de algo para limpar o joelho, na esquina estava a nova cafeteria ela já fazia um mês que ela foi inaugurada, o garoto olhou para os dois lados da rua e a atravessou, ele olhou bem a fachada da cafeteira que lembrava as lanchonetes de seriados americanos, entrou empurrando a porta fazendo soar o sino perto da porta, o lugar tinha temperatura controlada por um ar-condicionado uma música baixa saia do aparelho musical na parede o garoto foi até o balcão onde um moço atendia a clientela._

_“O que o garoto vai querer?” o moço perguntou com um sorriso no rosto redondo , Kyungsoo pois a mão no bolso onde avia algumas notas e olhou o menu na parede “um pedaço de torta de limão” o moço sorriu._

_Depois de comer o pedaço de torta foi direto para o banheiro molhou um pedaço de papel e limpou o machucado e o secou ele só podia ser o pior dia da sua vida._

_Saiu do banheiro e quando ia pular o peno degrau da porta do banheiro acabou pisando em seu próprio cadarço e com seu joelho estava doendo foi fácil ceder a tensão de ir de cara no chão ele só não esperava no processo acabar esbarrando em algo, foi tudo muito rápido mais por um minuto foi como se fosse tudo em câmera lenda, enquanto seu corpo ia em direção ao chão seu braço como um movimento involuntário tentou segurar em algo, alguns segundos depois estava o garoto e um poça de Mike shake de morango no chão._

_“ Mais que merda olha oque você fez! Você é cego por acaso?!” Ele olhou diretamente para o dono da voz, era um garoto quase do seu tamanho apenas alguns centímetros menor ele segurava um livro aberto na mão que estava pingando mike shake “ Me desculpa eu tropecei, realmente foi sem querer” falou com a voz baixa tentando acalmar o garoto_

_“ Você vai precisar muito mais do que desculpas para dar um jeito nisso” O outro disse com leve bico nos lábios, se já não estivesse prestes a ficar irritado com a insistência do garoto teria rido “ O que você quer que eu faz então?” disse um pouco mais alto “Que você compre outro pra mim!” O outro respondeu no mesmo tom._

_Kyungsoo reparou bem no garoto, a pele levemente bronzeada fazia contraste com a camiseta amarela no rosto com feições marcantes avia um óculos de armação redonda e o cabelo cobrindo a testa com uma franja castanha._

_“ Olha qual é o seu nome?” Kyungsoo perguntou depois de um suspiro “ Kim Jongin” o garoto respondeu ainda com o mesmo tom usado no princípio “ certo Kim, meu nome é Do Kyungsoo, e adivinha só? Eu só tenho doze anos então nem se você fizesse o maior escândalo do mundo eu pagaria o seu livro” ele levantou e caminhou até o atendente no balcão pedindo um pano para limpar o chão, depois de pegar o pano voltou encontrado o Kim parado no mesmo lugar com o mesmo bico e agora com um olhar tedioso e de braços cruzados._

_“ E o que a sua idade tem haver com isso?” o Kim retomou o assunto vendo o outro limpar o chão “ tem haver que eu não tenho dinheiro!” Kyungsoo deixou o pano no balde e se virou encarando Jongin “ Olha Kim eu pago outro mike shake”._

_“ eu não quero outro mike shake” O Kim realmente parecia irritado “Então eu não posso fazer nada” o Do deu de ombros e caminhou até a saída ouvido os passos atrás de se, revirou os olhos, assim que passou pela porta e deu três passos Kyungsoo se virou para trás onde o Kim estava o olhado com os braços cruzados “ Então” Kyungsoo perguntou._

_“ A questão aqui é que esse não é qualquer livro” fez uma pausa dramática estendo o livro ensopado na altura dos olhos do outro “ esse é a traseira edição da saga Harry Potter esse não é um livro simples e sim a melhor edição de todas, esse é Harry Potter e o prisioneiro de Azkaban” Kyungsoo deu uma boa olhada na capa e suspiro ele conhecia a saga de livros “Olha não é minha culpa se você ‘tava com seu precioso livro e um copo de mike shake” O Kim suspiro dessa vez “ Aliás o que você ‘tava fazendo com esse livro na cafeteria?”._

_“Lendo ‘uê” Jongin espremeu os olhos “ Sabe como aqueles filmes e livro” um olhar interrogativos surgiu no rosto do Do “Sabe a garota ou garoto vai ler na cafeteira e acaba conhecendo o amor da sua vida ou então ela esbarra nele derramando seu café” Kim terminou com um suspiro apaixonado? Seus olhos também brilhavam._

_“Eca você parece garotinha falando assim” Kyungsoo fez uma careta “Aliás você deve ser mais novo que eu não tá muito cedo para pensar assim?” o Kim revirou os olhos “ Não”._

_“Ótimo” Kyungsoo se virou dando de cara com o gato siamês “Vocês de novo” O Do encarou o gato que o encarava de volta, quem olha-se para os dois duvidaria da sanidade mental do garoto que estreitava os olhos com em uma cena de faroeste afinal era aquilo que passava em sua cabeça._

_Kyungsoo se preparou colocou-se em posição de ataques seu olhos não saíram do gato que curvou sua coluna pronto para contar tacar o outro. Os dois estavam quando..._

_“O que você pensa que esta fazendo com o meu gato?” O garoto que até então tinha sido esquecido se pronunciou “ Seu gato? Deve ser pro isso que é insuportável puxou o dono” Kyungsoo sussurro a última parte._

_Jongin pegou seu gato no colo, o mesmo ronronou, ele viu o Do resmungar algo e se virar atravessando a rua indo em direção a uma bicicleta o Kim o seguiu “ Por que você tá me seguindo?” o tedio era plausível na voz do outro “ Quero um novo livro” a insistência do Kim também “Vocês tá perdendo seu tempo para de me seguir” Jongin retrocedeu um passo com certeza a única coisa que lhe restava era passar a noite murmurando a fim trágico do seu precioso livro daquele garoto não ele não iria conseguir nada._

_Kyungsoo já estava mais a frente caminhando, Jongin acariciou o seu gato e tomou o rumo da sua casa..._

_“Eu já disse para parar de me seguir” Kyungsoo gritou para o outro “ Eu não ‘tô te seguindo eu indo para minha casa” gritou de volta._

_Àquilo só podia ser brincadeira além de morarem na mesma cidade e no mesmo bairro moravam na mesma rua também? Àquilo era completamente inacreditável para o Do tanto lugar para aquele garoto insuportável morar, mas a coisa só ficou pior._

_Kyungsoo parou na cerca da sua casa vendo o garoto parar na cerca da casa vizinha, na qual tinha se mudado uma família na noite passada segundo sua mãe, Não espera só um pouco, não podia ser era muita coincidência._

_“Você se mudou ontem ?” a pergunta saiu com uma esperança que o garoto respondesse não “Sim, então você é meu vizinho” o outro também não parecia feliz “Eu ainda quero o meu livro”._

_“Olha eu ordeno que você esqueça esse assunto.” Kyungsoo cruzou os braços “A é? E quem você pensa que é para ordenar isso em?” o Kim também cruzou os braços._

_“Eu sou o mais velho oras” O Do revirou os olhos “Grande coisa” Jongin repetiu a ação._

_“Eu sou mais alto” Jongin olhou o garoto dos pés a cabeça, era cabeça dura isso sim “ Mais alto e mais chato” o Kim se virou entrando no seu quintal._

_“Já vai tarde" Kyungsoo gritou vendo o Kim virar para traz._

_“Eu nunca na minha vida vou ser seu amigo seu...seu...seu vândalo de livros"._

_“ Eu é nunca vou ser seu amigo seu cosplay de Procura-se um amor”_

_E os dois entraram em suas casa._ ’

Eram boas lembranças que faziam o coração de Kyungsoo bater mais rápido, é claro que àquilo não aconteceu, quando deram por se eles já estava melhor amigo andando por aí de bicicleta e vivendo mil aventuras como os garotos de séries americanas até a ensino médio.

Kyungsoo terminou sua torta e encarou a vidraça vendo do outro lado que a chuva já tinha parado, então resolveu se retirar.

Do lado de fora resolveu mudar sua rota prosseguindo até a rua de cima havia várias ruas naquele bairro, em um das que ficavam a direita estava a casa em que cresceu, em outra na esquerda estava sua nova casa, na rua cima tinha algumas lojas.

Ele entrou na livraria vendo o atendente com o rosto entre as páginas de um livro romântico.

“Com licença ?” o atendente se assustou e fechou o livro imediatamente “Desculpa senhor. O que o senhor vai querer ?”

“Você tem o prisioneiro de Azkaban ?” O atendente concordou entrando em uma porta onde deveria ficar o estoque “Aqui está” Kyungsoo pagou pelo livro e se acentuou em uma mesa que se encontrava no lugar de leitura.

Ali ele folheou o livro a cada frase uma lembrança era trazida para a sua mente, como dito antes ele e o Kim viraram amigos talvez até mais que isso.

Kim Jongin

Esse nome se fez presente em sua vida por muito tempo, o Kim foi muito importante para sua vida.

Aquele garoto de sorriso tímido e com uma pele dourada invejável, o Kim sempre teve muito dificuldade em questão de alto estimado o que para Kyungsoo era um ultraje afinal se Kim Jongin se achava feio quem era ele? Se lembrava perfeitamente da discussão que tiveram á alguns anos atrás.

_‘ “ Kyungsoo eu estou com medo.” A voz do Kim cortou o silêncio na carteira em que dividia com o amigo “ Medo de que ?” o garoto perguntou confuso tentando resolver a questão de matemática no livro “ A Cho-Bae quer ficar comigo”_

_Kyungsoo quase se engasga com a própria saliva “ Como assim ? Jongin! Por quê você não me contou isso antes ?” a verdade não era que Do estava bravo pelo fato do amigo não ter o contado, mas sim que talvez, só talvez, aquilo tenha mexido algo dentro de se “Foi na entrada e eu tô te contando agora”_

_“Tudo bem, mas por quê você ‘tá com medo ?” Jongin fixou seus olhos castanhos no amigo, as lábios carnudos se abriram em um suspense que rendeu rolares de olhos por parte de Kyungsoo “ Fala logo !”_

_“Eu sou feio Soo, não tenho nada de interessante e se for um brincadeira das garotas com esse ...”_

_Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos sendo que os mesmos passaram pelo Kim de cima a baixo ele sabia que o amigo não era muito confiante só esperava aquela confissão vida de uma voz em tom baixo, Kyungsoo era só um adolescente de 15 anos não sabia dar conselhos de com beijar muito menos de como ter uma autoestima boa, por isso tentou o seu melhor._

_Kyungsoo se recompôs e deu um soco de leve no Kim “ Aí!” talvez não tão leve “ Se você é tudo isso imagina eu” Kyungsoo riu vendo a cara de Jongin fechar, se tinha algo que o Kim não se cansava era de falar como o outro era perfeito._

_“Tá brincando né ?” o Kim reclamou e o Do revirou os olhos “ Qual ‘eh você é incrível”_

_“Não, eu não sou, você é muito mais incrível Jongin todas as garotas dessa escola querem namorar com você! Isso se não forem todos os seres vintes!”_

_“Mentira! Kyungsoo você sabe C-O-Z-I-N-H-A-R sua comida é melhor que a da minha mãe!”_

_“ Tá exagerando Jongin. Você sabe D-A-N-Ç-A-R"_

_Tudo aquela briga era ridícula._

_“ Grande coisa Soo! Você parece um filho de pinguim de tão fofo e você é um amor de pessoa”_

_“ Primeiro eu NÃO sou fofo! Segundo você também é um amor de pessoas a diferença é que você é mais sociável”_

_“ Você é fofo sim!” Jongin ia insistir naquilo e o Do sabia disso então teve uma ideai._

_“Quem foi que disse ?” exclamou ‘irritado’._

_“ Eu disse”_

_“ Grande coisa!”_

_“ É a minha opinião eu convívio 24/7 com você tenho certeza quando digo todas as suas qualidades e defeitos a verdade é que eu conheço você melhor que você mesmo e eu sei o quanto você é incrível” Jongin estava de braços cruzados e com um bico enorme nos lábios, Kyungsoo sempre FOI incrível aos olhos de Jongin afinal não era todo mundo que conseguia fazer frango frito com molho apimentado tendo só dez anos e claro havia aquele sorriso em formato de coração que lhe proporcionava sanções esquisitas na barriga, no seu primeiro ano quase que teve um infarto pois todas as sensações que ele sentia quando o outro sorria se transformaram em dor e fora para seu coração quando o viu chorar pela primeira vez, Kyungsoo não tinha amigos e não tentava ter, ele realmente era muito tímido isso fazia seus colegas estranharem o jeito do Do e é claro que o problema de visão que o fazia esforçar a vista não ajudava, mas Jongin tinha prometido que nunca o abandonaria._

_“ Ótimo! Fasso das suas as minha palavra sobre você também ser incrível.”_

_Por fim os dois apenas sorriram’_

É claro que não foi nada legal ver a cena do melhor amigo pretendo o ‘bv com uma garota.

Uma das suas lembranças mais importantes foi o dia em que compartilhou pela primeira vez seu segredo com uma pessoa, e é claro que essa pessoa era Jongin, o Kim foi o primeiro para quem confessou sua preferência sexual.

Lembrava perfeitamente do amigo com um sorriso doce no rosto e semblante compreensivo no rosto “Não se preocupe Soo, o que importa é você se sentir bem com sigo mesmo” a frase, dita pelo moreno depois de Kyungsoo ter contado sua preocupação em relação aos pais, sempre o fazia sorrir.

_‘ O moreno fazia carinho nos cabelos do mais velho entrando conforta o coração do seu pequeno, Jongin não entendi com amar alguém poderia ser algo tão errado, mas mesmo assim ele entendi o menor o medo de não ser aceito pela sociedade não doía mais que o medo de não ser aceito pelos país, ele não queria ver o amigo daquele jeito Kyungsoo era importante demais para se, tão importante que seu coração chegava a doer ao ver o amigo naquele estado Jongin amava Kyungsoo e séria capaz de tudo pelo amigo, de tudo mesmo._

_“ Vai ficar tudo bem Soo.” O menor estava com a cabeça deitada em seu ombro._

_“ Eu não sei se isso é verdade.” Sussurro baixinho por conta do choro_

_“ Você não acredita em mim?”_

_“É claro que acredito”_

_“ Então pronto”_

_“ Nem sempre a gente acerta nossos palpites Jongin”_

_“ Sabe oque você precisa?” tirou o menor do seu ombros e o olhou nos olhos_

_“ O que?” sussurros_

_“ Confiar em se mesmo, não em mim e nem esperar o pior, Soo, seus pais te amam muito , eu sei disso, tanto quanto eu te amo eu tenho certeza que eles vão te aceitar do jeitinho que você é, e se não aceitarem o problema é totalmente deles eu vou te proteger pequeno.”_

_Kyungsoo chorou, mas de felicidade por ter um amigo com Jongin ao seu lado e em meio a lágrimas um sorriso maroto._

_“ Então o sr. Conquistador de Garotas me ama?”_

_“ Talvez eu também seja um pouco gay, mas só por você nenê.”_

_“ Isso foi horrível Nini.”_

_“ Eu sei”_

_Amigos ’_

Jongin e Kyungsoo eram amigos pelo menos naquela época sim.

Kyungsoo descobriu seu amor mais que 'de amizade pelo Kim com 16 anos, mas com 17 que aconteceu os enfim.

_‘ Kyungsoo se encontrava jogado na cada olhando para o teto a última mensagem do amigo ainda estava fluindo na sua mente “ Cho Bae pediu para namorar comigo” assim que recebeu a mensagem Kyungsoo largou o celular na cama, sua mente se afundou em uma sensação de perda o que era uma completa loucura, Jongin era seu amigo e se começasse a namorar continuaria sendo seu amigo, a diferença séria que agora o moreno iria ao cinema com a namorada, iria á sorveteria com a namorada, também iria para o parque de diversões com namorada e possivelmente o seu tempo séria completamente inteiro para a namorada, por dentro o Do já tinha se conformado dos seus sentimentos pelo moreno, mas não sabia se conseguiria lutar contra aquilo era assustador pensar que poderia perder o Kim para sempre, mas não tinha com evitar àquilo quê dizer até teria, mas isso envolveria se declarar e é claro que o medo de como o Kim iria agir não ajudava e sua coragem muito menos._

_A conclusão que o garoto chegou depois de minutos na cama olhando para o teto foi que de qualquer forma ele iria perder o Kim, isso o entretecia, uma dor muito forte tomou conta do seu peito, Jongin era mais que um amigo, mas também era mais que um romance adolescente, Kyungsoo tentou lutar contra as lágrimas mais falhou miseravelmente._

_Ali ele chorou baixinho murmurando frase sobre o vida ser injusta em quanto sua mente vagou sobre seus sentimentos, e por fim soltou um sorriso triste, afinal ele amava Jongin e se Jongin estivesse feliz ele também estaria por mais que ele por dentro esteja chorando de tristeza, por mais que isso destrua seu coração e por mais que sendo apenas como uma amizade esquecida sim ele estaria feliz._

_Quando pagou o celular para responder o amigo “Soo? Você tá aí?” a voz vinda do Kim que já estava abrindo a porta “ Não te ensinaram a bater não?!” o Kim apenas sorriu, se deitou ao lado do amigo abraço a cintura do outro e deitando a cabeça no peito do mesmo, fechou seus olhos assim que sentiu os dedos do menor em se cabelos fazendo um carrinho gostoso._

_“ A aconteceu alguma coisa?” a voz soava suave._

_“Você não respondeu nenhum mensagem minha” o moreno tinha a voz manhosa._

_“ Eu acabei pagando no sono" mentiu descaradamente fingindo um bocejo “Mas eu já ia responder”._

_Jongin apenas riu, ele sabia que era mentira, mas apenas apertou mais a cintura fina quase ronronando com o carinho que seu pequeno fazia em sua cabeça._

_Que olha-se para aquela cena acharia estranho, dois garotos de 17 anos abraçados trocado carícias no mínimo achariam que eram namorados, mas infelizmente não eram, e assim pensava um dos rapazes._

_“ Então eu devo te parabenizar?”_

_“ Eu não aceitei”_

_“ E por que não?”_

_Jongin se moveu na cama ficando por cima de Kyungsoo se apoiando pelos braços encarando o rosto envergonhado do amigo, ele sorriu ao ver a cara de indagação do outro, aproximou o rosto até que as respirações se mesclasem_

_“Por que Soo ?” perguntou “Era para aceitar” sussurro perto do ouvido do Do._

_Kyungsoo estremeceu com o sussurro seu coração acelerou, sua mente ficou lenta, seu sangue gelo e suas bochechas queimaram, Jongin sempre fazia essa brincadeiras._

_“Não...quer dizer eu não...”_

_“ Isso é tão estranho”_

_“ O-o que é estranho ?”_

_“ Qualquer um que olha-se para nós acharia que somos namorados"_

_A Jongin por que você tinha que ser assim? Kyungsoo não se lembrava das brincadeiras checando tão longe._

_“ Pena que nós não somos namorados”_

_De boca aberta se encontrava o menor, o Kim era um cara-de-pau além de provocar o amigo com palavras inda o provocava com um bico manhoso nós lábios._

_“ Soo” Jongin se aproximou do amigo mais do que a física permitia._

_“Hum"_

_“Você sabe que eu só muito gay por você né.” O moreno brincou não só com a referência, mas com a sanidade do menor._

_“ Pensei que fosse só um pouco”_

_“ Foi aumentando com o tempo"_

_“ Mas não melhorou nem um pouco continua horrível.”_

_“ Eu sei”_

_Jongin eliminou qualquer distância entre as bocas capturando os lábios do menor._

_A àquilo era comum, pelo menos para os dois._

_O beijo trazia um sentimento de complemento, com se eles se tornassem um mesmo sento tão diferentes, o gosto de pasta de dente de menta era o que prevalecia, mas não era um beijo nada refrescante, mas sim um beijo urgente, quente e desesperado por mais, era como se os dois estivessem esperando por cada um daqueles beijos a séculos era como se os corpos estivesse entrando em combustão prontos para incendiá-los na só de desejo, mas de amor também, só faltava admitir._

_Quando a seção de beijos acabou Jongin se levantou e foi para porta do quatro para voltar a sua resistência, mas antes se virou para trás olhando o amigo._

_“Tchau nenê.” Provocou descaradamente ele não esperava a resposta._

_“ Tchau graçinha”_

_Kyungsoo olhou para o teto novamente naquela noite, ele iria enlouquecer com Jongin, mas no fim não passava de uma amizade colorida, sua vida não era um filme adolescente, no fim tudo acabaria, os dois iriam creçer, ir para faculdade e nunca mais se ver .’_

Kyungsoo fechou o livro e resolveu voltar para sua casa, e já fora da livraria ele caminhou com calma até sua casa.

Chegando na casa pode apreciar a cena do namorado jogando no sofá com uma pilha de pizzas entocadas na mesa do centro, assim que foi notado pelo outro foi recebido por um beijo e um abraço bem apertado cheio de saúdede .

“Você demorou nenê, então eu pedi pizza pra gente, para você não precisar fazer a janta tenho certeza que está cansado.” Manhoso 

“Estou sim graçinha aliás...” tirou o livro da bolsa e entregou ao maior “ Aqui com pediu.”

“ Sim eu pedi...” o maior levantou uma sobrancelha e fez uma careta “ A 15 anos atrás Kyung”

O Kyungsoo de 17 anos estava errado com Kim Jongin em sua vida tudo parecia um filme adolescente com final feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado por ler, se cude, bebam água, não pulem refeições, usem mascarras e passem álcool gel e lembre-se saúde mental em primeiro lugar, espero que estejam bem (ᵔᴥᵔ)


End file.
